Slippery Soap
- Younger= - Baby= - Reboot= }} | species = Soap bar | gender = Male | color = Lavender | first = "What Does Blue Need?" | voice1 = Cody Ross Pitts (seasons 1-3) Patrick Van Wagenen (season 4-6) | voice2 = Jacob Soley}} Slippery Soap, usually called Slippery for short, is a main character on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. Description Slippery is a bar of soap who lives in the bathroom of the Blue's Clues House. He slips and slides across surfaces to get around. Slippery's catchphrase is "Whoa!" and he dreams of becoming the captain of a boat when he grows older. Slippery is often seen alongside his best friend Tickety. Looks Slippery is a mostly light lavender rectangular bar of soap that has rounded edges, a smaller-shaped dent in the front and back, and a pair of arms with three fingers on each hand. He has a pair of black eyes and a pink mouth. He is always surrounded at the bottom by a trail of translucent bubbles of various colors (usually purple). Appearances Counting the opening and credit sequences, Slippery has appeared in every episode of Blue's Clues. His first appearance was in "Snack Time" as a cameo in the opening sequence. His first speaking role was in "What Does Blue Need?", where he was the third clue. His last appearance on Blue's Clues was "Bluestock". He makes an additional appearance in the "Behind the Clues" special. Trivia *Slippery represented the third clue (soap) in "What Does Blue Need?". *In Season 1, he only made a cameo in the opening sequence in multiple episodes. Merchandise Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Bath Sponge - 2000.png|Bath sponge Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-1998-plush.jpg|1998 plush Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-small-plush.JPG|Small plush Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Floating Dish - 2000.png|Floating dish Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Bubble Bath Container - 2000.png|Bubble bath Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-bubble-machine.jpg|Bubble machine Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-color-toy.jpg|Color bath toy Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-stamp.jpg|Stamp Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-plush-puppet.jpg|Plush puppet Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-house-playset.jpg|House playset Gallery Promotional images Blue's Clues Slippery Nickelodeon Nick Jr Character.png Blue's Clues Slippery in Submarine.png Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Image.png Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Whoa.png Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Blue Image.png Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Rubber Duck.png Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-illustrated.jpg Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-sprite.gif Book images Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-photo.jpg Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-drawing.jpg Blues-Clues-Tickety-Slippery-Halloween.png Blues-Clues-Slippery-toothbrush.jpg Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-book.jpg Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-bathtub.jpg Blues-Clues-Shovel-Pail-Tickety-Slippery-winter.jpg Episode scenes Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Bubble.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Handy Dandy Notebook.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Toy Boat.jpg Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-whispering.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Toothpaste.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Photo Album.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Painting and Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Without Bubbles.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Ocean Book.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Hugging Blue.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Collage.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Checklist.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Cards.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Swimming.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Rainforest.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Playing Basketball.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Painting.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Octopus Costume.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Jumping.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Fisherman Costume.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap and Tickety Tock with Books.jpg Slippery soap crossing guard.jpg Blues-Clues-Slippery-Soap-superhero.png Blues-Clues-and-You-2019-Slippery-Soap.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Objects Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters